


【阿纳金/帕尔帕廷】把戏

by Tremella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Sith Shenanigans (Star Wars)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: 好几年没写黄了手特别生！第一次写星战文！
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 3





	【阿纳金/帕尔帕廷】把戏

**Author's Note:**

> 好几年没写黄了手特别生！  
> 第一次写星战文！

“我只是……”阿纳金在似乎对承认这种事非常羞耻。他不安地在那暗红色的舒服软垫上扭动了一下，才继续对着对面的那人说道：“我只是不想被人当成微不足道的家伙、被人发号施令地使唤。”

在几分钟前，他对议长办公室的接待员发了脾气，那人只知道他是某个来找最高议长的普通绝地学徒，轻蔑地看了他一眼，便叫他在外厅等待了许久。当然，半标准时之前在绝地委员会面前被大师们推来阻去的经历，对此也毫无正面帮助。

这种行为，暴露了他自己只是个毛躁而不成熟的年轻人。虽然阿纳金确实是个年轻人，绝地学徒辫还没被剪掉，但他长高了不少，声音也变得低沉了一些。安纳金对自己感到愤怒，尤其是现在面对着帕尔帕廷。

他希望自己在他面前永远是完美的。当然，帕尔帕廷现在正是这银河最有权势的人，大半银河系的生灵大概都想在最高议长面前表现得完美无缺。阿纳金觉得自己这样也无可厚非。

但是阿纳金又跟他们不一样。他在他师父、绝地长老会的大师们、乃至他的同侪和更加年轻的学徒之中，都试图营造出一个无往不胜的形象，即使其出发点各不相同：他永远渴望师父欧比万的肯定，和某些他所敬重大师的认同；而在某些他暗中并不以为然的人物面前，出于居高临下的蔑视，也同样会以一种近乎炫耀的姿态，故意显示自己的能力出众。毕竟他是天选之子，他的本事也足以担当起这个名号。

然而帕尔帕廷对他的肯定总是来得太容易了。虽然他承认，这叫他飘飘欲仙，即使这根本不是绝地之道。阿纳金甚至会产生怀疑：或许这一切只是帕尔帕廷在敷衍他这个年轻人？在纳布胜利庆典时的那句“我们将关注你的成长”确实兑现了。现在，有些话安纳金无法对欧比万说，却能对共和国的最高议长说，这种关系他想起来都会觉得仿佛在做梦。

“阿纳金，这很正常。”帕尔帕廷在他身边坐下，“有人天生就不是被人发号施令的。”

阿纳金想要承认，他自己就是这种人，但马上意识到，他从出生起就从来不得不处在服从的地位，被别人呼来喝去——他曾是奴隶，要对主人无条件的服从；他现在是破格录入的绝地学徒，满是锋芒，那更要被大师们打磨得圆滑。但他想，如果是帕尔帕廷命令他做什么的话——他却会毫无怨言，仿佛本该如此。往常对权威的下意识反抗，在这个时候却消失得无影无踪。他不知这是怎么回事，大概因为对方是最高议长，绝地也本该听命于共和国，而他正是共和国的代表；或者是帕尔帕廷从来不像那些绝地大师那样带着挑刺的眼光，看着他的一举一动；或者单纯是因为他睿智可信——他为自己找着理由。

帕尔帕廷似乎意识到他咽下去的话。“你就是这种人。我看得出来。”他把阿纳金没敢说出口的话讲了出来，并伸出手摸上阿纳金的肩膀。“终有这么一天的，我肯定，我的孩子。”

阿纳金没有说话。他不知道是否真的会有这么一天，还是帕尔帕廷又一次的安慰和敷衍。

“还是不高兴？”帕尔帕廷问。

阿纳金彻底对自己感到恼火了。他居然像个几岁孩子一样无理取闹，而对方还是共和国的最高议长——他所有事情的重要程度大概都要排在哄一个微不足道的绝地学徒之前。

但是他控制不住，特别是——“别压抑你的情绪，至少在我这里不用。”帕尔帕廷轻声说道，他总是说得那么有道理，“在我这儿，我想要真实、放纵的阿纳金·天行者。”

“那对您太无礼了。”阿纳金轻笑了一声，“您不会喜欢的。”

“那就来试试。”帕尔帕廷回答，然后似乎有想出了个什么点子似的补充道，“要么这样。”他放低声音，仿佛密谋什么，引起阿纳金的兴趣。“你来命令我。这大概会让你好受一些。”

“这……不合适吧。”阿纳金没想到会是这个。这个纳布人总能令他出乎意料。

“你我都知道，这只是表演，没什么不妥。来吧，来命令我为你做点什么。”帕尔帕廷换到了对面的座位上，坐直了身子，似乎对这种“游戏”跃跃欲试。

“那么……就……”阿纳金不知道这件事为什么那么困难，他花了几秒钟绞尽脑汁，“给我……来杯鲜红布里尔。”他没抬起眼睛看对方。

“就这？你命令我给你一杯饮料？”帕尔帕廷几乎笑了出来。“你可以这样命令任何一位餐馆服务员吧。”

阿纳金皱了皱眉头。“那就……你也给自己来一杯。”他脑子中一片空白，“命令”这个词在他脑中旋转，甚至都忘了它含义。

帕尔帕廷叹了口气，起身去办公室的吧台区，打开自动饮料机，让它合成了两杯鲜红布里尔，拿到了沙发前的茶几上。

“阿纳金，我可以为你做任何事。”共和国的最高议长这么对他说。

阿纳金咽住了他对此的疑问。

——————————————

帕尔帕廷已经不能确定，最初在“引诱”天选之子的计划中，是否还包含字面意义上的引诱。他只知道，要如何利用这个年轻人对权威的不服从，来离间他与绝地武士团；利用他对宽容支持的父亲形象的渴望与期待，来让他对自己产生信任和依恋。在这种依恋将要更进一步的时候，他就已经发现了端倪，但是，激情本就是西斯的教义之一，再向前就是愤怒和憎恨，因此他以一种超然的态度去观察其发展，甚至煽风点火、在暗处助长这种试探与挑逗。

年轻人的伎俩拙劣而幼稚。帕尔帕廷暗中嗤笑着，表面上则不动声色，只是更夸张地满足年轻人的虚荣心——这虚荣心本来就不该在绝地中出现，但压抑只能带来更剧烈的反弹。而他乐于满足阿纳金一切在绝地那里获得不了的东西。

帕德梅也很好地扮演了她的角色。年轻人们的盲目激情总是一触即发。同时，阿纳金在发现他们在政治理念上的分歧之后，就再也没有与帕德梅交心谈论过那些事情。他的野心和对民主形式的暗中不满，只能跟帕尔帕廷诉说。帕尔帕廷微笑地接受了他的想法，并叫阿纳金确信，如果他们——帕尔帕廷和阿纳金二人——有权力去统治银河，会比现在这个局面好很多。

不管怎样，他享受着绝地的天选之子。就像现在这样，他知道之后会发生什么。

阿纳金显然又在绝地圣殿度过了令人不悦的几小时。帕尔帕廷以他惯常的睿智年长者的形象去予以安慰，而后他们可能就会在议长办公室的秘密卧室中发生些什么，或者出现在某个临时被清空的私房菜馆，之后再分别从私人电梯进入共和国五百大楼帕尔帕廷的套房。帕尔帕廷从来都叫这种事情顺其自然地发生。

然而这一次事情却出乎他的意料。

“还记得几年前你说，让我来‘命令’你，而你会满足我的一切要求？”阿纳金的怒意逐渐被一些期待和欲望所占据，“以此来缓解……我的恼怒？”

帕尔帕廷没想到阿纳金提出了这样的要求。“我以为你已经过了那个阶段了呢。”他做出个轻松的姿态。

“好吧。我就知道，你不会真的同意做这种事。”阿纳金真假参半地做出了个失望的表情。

帕尔帕廷思忖了一下。虽然他觉得就这么搪塞过去，阿纳金也不至于沮丧，但或许在这事情上满足他了，也未尝不可。“我……或许可以答应。”他回应道。

他知道阿纳金想要什么。臣服与膜拜，他也一直想要这个。他曾从摩尔的绝对服从中直接感受到了兴奋与满足。只不过他从未如此鲁莽地提出要求。

“真的？”阿纳金的惊喜要溢了出来，“你……如果不想，也可以停下。”他补充道，“你毕竟……是最高议长，阁下。”他嘴上用着敬语。

“那么……舔我。”阿纳金早脱下了他绝地袍的上衣，展示般地袒露着胸膛。帕尔帕廷知道阿纳金看到这种场景的冲击力：他作为最高议长，穿着华贵的衣服，却蜷在年轻绝地武士的脚边，把精致保养的双手伸向对方的胯下，解开裤子，握住已经半勃起的阴茎。他抬起头看了对方一眼，然后满意地继续。他故意保持着目光接触，用舌头绕着而后纳入口中。

阿纳金的机械手按着他的后颈，似乎想要试探他的极限。那阴茎顶着他的喉咙，这并不舒服。他知道如果想要挣脱的话，阿纳金一定会停下。但他觉得还不是时候，他还能承受这个。并且，让绝地的天选之子堕落至斯本来就是个令人兴奋的成就。他能听到阿纳金喘着粗气，嘴里还带出了几句赫特语脏话。他的喉咙因呕吐反射而收缩着。

阿纳金终于放开了手，叫他找回了点空气，他被允许用双手照顾下半截，他知道阿纳金看到了自己发红的眼角和嘴边溢出的唾液。

“准备你自己。”阿纳金终于退了出来，继续命令道。

帕尔帕廷脱去繁重的外袍，犹豫了一下是否保留着里衣——既然对方并未提出要求。他从床头柜拿出一瓶润滑液，试图找一个较为舒适的姿势。

他侧躺着，手指蘸着润滑液，伸向自己的后穴。这太过暴露和脆弱了。他知道阿纳金在盯着他，看着他手指的动作，听着他喉咙几抑制不住的气声。他并没感到羞耻，不管是出于对性行为本身，还是对他已不再光滑弹性的躯体。他大概早已失掉了羞耻这种情绪，但却也并不自在。

他许久没做这种事了。然而还是要用上黑暗面的功力，才能压抑住当年记忆的上涌。他不能被阿纳金发现他的那些秘密。他也曾经考虑过，以示弱和添油加醋的模糊经历，来稳固阿纳金和自己的连结。不过很快他就放弃了这个想法：这太冒险，也并没必要。

他没碰自己的阴茎，它夹在蜷起的双腿和小腹之间，已然因为这种暴露而半硬。他试图给自己填上更多的润滑液。天选之子的尺寸可观，虽然年轻人基本都会顾及他的地位和年龄，从未过于粗暴。他用三根手指撑开后穴，仿佛在展示。他瞥见对方喉结动了一下，明明已经急不可耐，却装出并不在意、懒散享受的样子。

“求我操你。”阿纳金终于命令道，他压低了声音，掩饰自己的急不可耐。

不，这个混账小子。他说不出这种话，即使是对天选之子。但是这都是计划的一步——计划里真有这种事吗？这计划本来也无需走成这样。就像他与普雷格斯关系中的那些岔曲，只被他看作是那个缪恩人出于羞辱和变态色欲的无意义弯路——只曾让他的怒火燃烧得更烈。

他永远不会处在一个真正服从的姿态，现在只是表演。他告诉自己，在普雷格斯面前的屈服是表演，那现在他也能做到。或者就把它当成黑暗面对他的又一次试炼。

“阿纳金，请你……操我。”他吸了一口气，小声说道，把手指拿出来，等待阿纳金的入侵。

他感受着年轻人终于触碰他，并用阴茎填满自己。侧躺的体位似乎增加了一点安全感，却让阴茎进得更深。他用里衣宽松的袖子挡住了脸，承受着似乎比往日激烈一些的冲刺。这也不那么坏，他告诉自己。天选之子是他的，会永远是他的。这想法叫他有些兴奋，却又必须压制住这并非身体而是黑暗面的唤起，以防止绝地察觉到那暗处的波动。但他忍不住在阿纳金的顶弄中小声呻吟着。

阿纳金摆弄着他的腿，就在他忍不住把手伸向裹在里衣里没人关注的阴茎时，又骤然停止了动作。帕尔帕廷忍不住抱怨似的轻哼了一声，肌肉不受控制地颤动着，叫阿纳金几乎缴械。

“起来骑我。”阿纳金忍耐着抽出阴茎，躺到一边。“看着我。”

这不是什么困难的事。帕尔帕廷稍微犹豫了一下便决定照做了。他缓缓起身，跨坐在阿纳金身上，用手握着那带出了不少自己后穴中润滑剂的阴茎，又塞了进去。

“摸你自己，”在他将阴茎全部纳入后，阿纳金用原力震碎了帕尔帕廷身上最后一点遮盖，撸动了一下他已经被前液润湿的阴茎，又补充道，“但不要太快射出来，阁下。”年轻绝地用坚定的声音压制住了欲念的颤抖，还故意使用了敬称。

“我——”帕尔帕廷用手环上自己的阴茎，照做了。他试图取悦自己，也是为了取悦阿纳金，但发现这似乎并不如完全控制天选之子的前景令他愉悦。

但是阿纳金对此一无所知。帕尔帕廷思忖着，等到阿纳金终于知道了这一切的处心积虑、一切的谎言，会迸发出怎样甜美的愤怒。千年来西斯学徒总要谋划着推翻师父，但帕尔帕廷不会允许这种事发生。他未来的徒弟，只有一条路可走，那就是全身心地服从于他。然而想要做到这一点还需要更多的谋划与驯养，特别是对于桀骜不驯的天选之子来说。

他把一只手抚上阿纳金结实的胸膛，感受着对方心脏的有力跳动。他在那阴茎上晃动着身子，并按着阿纳金的要求，看着对方，想象着那双蓝眼睛变成金红色，英俊的脸被恨意、疯狂和痛苦扭曲。阿纳金抓着他的臀部，他的前列腺被摩擦着，但即使没有这个他也感觉自己快要到了，即使他只是松松地撸动了几下自己。黑暗的恶意总是更加令人兴奋。

在阿纳金看来，帕尔帕廷一直是强大却脆弱的存在。他知道自己僭越得离谱。最高议长喘息着骑在自己的阴茎上，韶华不在的身体颤抖着取悦着自己；更不必说，之前那张在参议院圆厅中巧舌如簧的嘴，费力地容纳下自己的阴茎；一个永远如此高高在上的人，却扒着自己的臀瓣请求他阴茎的填满。只属于我的，阿纳金想着。这叫他的兴奋加倍，他加快了速度，一只手覆在对方松松地握着阴茎的手上，这成功地又逼出了年长者的几声抽气。

“射出来。为我射出来。”他说，并收紧了手指。

“我知道你不喜欢这个。你只是为了哄我开心。”在结束后，阿纳金陷在最高议长办公室深处秘密里那舒适的床垫中，又补充道，“就像你一直做的那样。”

帕尔帕廷没答话，只是微弱地翻了个白眼，大概是默认同意这个说法。“但是你要知道，”他在自己的气息平稳了之后说，“我一直从你的愉悦中获得满足。所以也可以算是互利的。”

阿纳金脸红了，他扭过头去，而后又转过来。“我受宠若惊。”他评价道。

“你确实应该。”帕尔帕廷笑着说，他白发的根部被汗水浸湿几近透明。“但是，我知道你不会伤害我。我知道，你在任何时候都会保护我。”

“我会保护你的。”阿纳金承认道，“不是为了绝地和共和国。只是为了你。”

“我很感激？”帕尔帕廷特意用了疑问的口气。

“你确实应该。”阿纳金故意重复着帕尔帕廷之前的话。

“你这个浑小子。”他知道阿纳金在心里是喜欢他这么称呼的。然而这一切马上就会结束了，他想，他多少还是会怀念这些把戏的。


End file.
